


It’s [Just] That Deep

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Deep Throating, FaceFucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, you know I gotta add that if I’m writing a fic about sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: An indulgent fic about Viktor having a big dick, and Yuuri happening to love it best when it’s down his throat.Aka, the shortest, steamiest smut I’ve ever written.(I will be responding to every comment!)





	1. Chapter 1

This, Yuuri decided, was the best feeling in the world. 

And by this, he meant the ache in his knees, the sting behind his eyes, and the pulsing heat that was his boss’s dick, currently forced to the back of his throat. 

Yuuri didn’t know exactly how all of this had started; one moment he was called into said boss’s office, that just so happened to have automatic black out blinds and sound proof glass, to talk something about faxing a few files to a sister company of theirs, the next he was dirtying his slacks, as well as his face, sucking down Mr. Viktor Nikiforov’s impressive, and frankly huge, cock, slurping unabashedly and moaning like a two-bit whore.

He was brought back to reality by gentle fingers in his hair; the grip going tight as Viktor forced Yuuri’s head down until his swollen lips were pressed flush against his pelvis, and glasses digging into his nose, a deep guttural groan falling from his lips.

”That feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” Yuuri heard distantly, responding with a weak moan and his eyes rolling back into their sockets at the feeling of the large head knocking into the back of his throat. “No one’s ever taken me this deep before, all ten inches... you’re doing so well.” 

 _Ten_ , Yuuri couldn’t help but think, _that makes so much sense._

Everything was like fuzz in the back of Yuuri’s mind, only focused on swallowing as much of the hard flesh as he could, gripping desperately at his boss’s hips while said boss grinded them devilishly against his face, knocking Yuuri’s nose into the metal button of his pants. 

Yuuri could barely keep his eyes open, staring up at the man before him, looking so powerful and regal in his three-piece business suit, looking at Yuuri with a half lidded gaze and an open mouth, pouring out moans. 

“‘M gonna fuck that tight little hole so good...” Yuuri heard him growl, hips picking up speed, lifting from his office chair. “Gonna cum straight down your throat, baby...” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but cry around the thick length in his mouth, lips stretched so wide they burned. Oh he wanted that; he wanted his terribly hot boss to wreck him, make his throat so sore he’ll have to nurse it, make him talk funny for days. 

Most of all, he wanted his cum. As thick as he could get it.

The smaller man picked up the pace, swallowing rhythmically around the organ, thrusting his tongue where it was trapped on the underside of Viktor’s cock, teasing the large vein underneath. 

Viktor let out a choked gasp at the sudden movements, suddenly standing up and kicking his chair back against the wall before widening his stance, and thrusting. 

Yuuri’s glasses were instantly knocked from his face, screaming in pleasure around the man’s length, tears streaming down his face; god, he was going to cum like this. 

And he was so ready for it. 

Viktor was apparently on the same track, thrusting desperately, hips losing their rythym as he neared his peak, head thrown back, neck bared, and tongue hanging out of his mouth; the nearly savage wet slurping sound of his length pistoning in and out of his cute temp’s throat driving him to the edge. 

“I’m cumming... oh, fuck—! I’m cumming, fuck—!” Viktor cried, slamming in one final time before holding Yuuri’s head down against him desperately, eyes crossing at the force of his orgasm. 

Yuuri had never moaned so loud before, blowing his load in his pants at the first hot spurt of liquid down his throat. 

He swallowed each and every one after that, drooling involuntarily as the thick cock in his mouth twitched and jerked against the tight confines in his throat. 

It was a while before Viktor’s orgasm subsided, collapsing back into his chair with Yuuri’s mouth still pressed against his pelvis, purring at the soft warm feeling of his temp’s lax throat. 

They both panted in exertion, Viktor looking down into those watery brown eyes, pushing back the sweat matted hair from Yuuri’s face before speaking. 

“Let’s do this again,” Viktor said,his cock giving a little twitch in Yuuri’s mouth. “on your lunch break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me what you thought! I’LL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY COMMENT/QUESTION/CONCERN! Let me know if I should write more like this?  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highly demanded continuation that I was bullied into writing by you all (jk ily). Short and sweet but definitely longer than ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below and tell me what you think! I’LL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY COMMENT!!

Yuuri hadn’t actually expected to be called back into Viktor’s office during his lunch break, his shame stained pants being covered with a few strategically placed papers and a sweater around the waist, while he nursed a cup of tea for his throat and practically inhaled a sandwich from the deli across the street. 

But really, he shouldn’t have been surprised when his boss gave it to him even harder than before. 

He’d locked the door, drawn the blinds, and almost instantly swiped his desk clean with a hand, knocking off various trinkets and (possibly) important documents, before forcing Yuuri down over it. 

The younger man could merely moan, relishing in the deep throaty noise his employer made behind him, a puff of hot breath over the back of his neck. 

“I couldn’t ge the thought of that cute little mouth out of my head.” Viktor purred, being all too gentle as his hands roamed the expanse of Yuuri’s toned waist. “God, I think you’ve ruined me, любимый...” ( _sweetheart_ ) 

Yuuri couldn’t help but mewl, a bit of pride swelling in his chest as his boss’s borderline desperate sounding tone. 

“Me, too.” He heard himself say, hips inching back to grind against the steadily swelling bulge behind him. “I-I’ve been thinking about your cock... so big and thick...”

Yuuri relished in the shiver he received in response to his ministrations. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Viktor hummed, yanking Yuuri back by the hips to furiously grind his erection into his temp’s clothed ass. “Tell me how you’ve been thinking about it.” 

“Mmm...” Yuuri purred, taking the hint to move his hips. “The way you fucked my throat today... how it pulsed on my tongue...” the smaller man groaned at the memory, teeth digging into his bottom lip before he continued. 

“How thick and hot your cum was... how I wanted to swallow it so badly that I came in my pants...”

Viktor choked on a growl, forcing Yuuri harder into the desk, the metal sound of his buckle being undone filled the room, causing Yuuri to shiver in anticipation. 

“Oh yeah? So you wouldn’t mind doing it a second time?” 

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Viktor hummed, Yuuri’s vision spinning as he was suddenly flipped and forced onto his knees on the floor, a moan ripping from his chest as the sight of his boss’s half flaccid length a few inches from his lips. 

“Really?” The Russian purred, taking the heavy organ in his hand and slapping it against his temp’s lips, the smaller man  eyeing it as though it was water in a barren desert, a mewl parting from his throat. “Do you wouldn’t mind being my little cockwarmer, hmm? Make you sit underneath my desk and keep my cock in your throat all day while I work... make me cum so hard... milk me dry...” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the outright moan that clawed its way out of his mouth, shuffling forward on his knees to take the hardening length into his hands, holding it in his palms before pressing a sloppy kiss to the swollen tip, looking up at his boss with doe eyes. 

“I’m not above begging for it, sir.” He whispered so sweetly. 

Viktor groaned, thrusting into the tunnel of Yuuri’s hands, causing his cute temp to giggle softly, sticking out his tongue for the bulbous head to bump against on every thrust. 

“So help me, Yuuri—“

”I will, I promise...” Yuuri purred, fingertips dancing over Viktor’s length. “I’m just... admiring the view.” 

“Well, admire it a little closer, да? Now, be a good boy and say ‘ah’, sweetheart.” 

The instant Yuuri parted his lips just wide enough, Viktor thrusted in, relishing in the wet, surprised chokes around his cock with a groan. 

“Yes, fuck, baby... You take it so good... So deep...” 

“Mmm...” Came a happy purr from below, Yuuri’s eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his employer’s length stuffing his mouth full. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but mewl and keen at every deep, grinding thrust; every rough brush against the back of his throat, every moan and dirty word that poured from Viktor’s mouth. It was all so good. 

He barely blinked an eye when Viktor unhesitatingly grabbed him by his temples, forcing his head down until his lips touched his pelvis, wiry silver hairs pushing against his nose.

Though he did let them roll back, one or twice. 

He worked his throat in rhythmic swallows, working his tongue along the Russian’s main vein on the underside of his cock, the thickness stretching his lips so wide he could do nothing but drool with every push and pull.

Viktor looked like an absolute wreck up above, hair messy and sticking to his forehead, eyes fluttering shut every few minutes and mouth stuck open in a constant ‘o’ shape. 

“Ah, I’m gonna cum so fucking hard, baby, don’t stop...” the Russian growled, hips suddenly picking up speed, balls slapping against Yuuri’s chin, the smaller man reaching up to roll them in his palm to steady them. “Gonna shoot my load down your throat... and you’re gonna swallow all of it like a good boy, aren’t you darling?”

”Mmm~” Yuuri purred, tongue picking up speed as it did it’s best to swirl around the pistoning length, throat lax for Viktor’s enjoying pleasure.

Not even a few moments later was Viktor letting out a guttural cry, positively grinding his hips against Yuuri’s face as he came in quick, hot spurts of release down his temp’s throat. 

Yuuri, as promised, swallowed every bit of it, sucking as though it were the best thing he’d ever tasted.

It was pretty close. 

Viktor couldn’t help but let out a shaky sigh, making a move to pull his slowly softening length from Yuuri’s lips, but the smaller man wasn’t having it. 

The Russian got out about halfway before he was swallowed down again, giving a weak gasp as the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth enveloped him once more. 

“Ah, baby—“ Viktor began, words choking off as his temp’s wicked tongue began to work, cheeks hollowing as he suckled. “mercy, darling, mercy...” 

“Mmm...” Came Yuuri’s reply, making no move to pull off Viktor’s over sensitive length, bobbing his head happily, as though he were sucking on a candy. 

Before he knew it, Viktor was twitching and rearing to go, the Japanese man finally pulling away with a wet ‘pop’ sound and a lick of his lips. 

Viktor couldn’t help but moan, Yuuri’s hot breath fanning over his length and his hands came up to stroke at it, twisting his wrists and kissing the precum from the already swollen tip.

”So,” Viktor began, reaching down to push the dark tresses from Yuuri’s forehead. “I’m guessing you aren’t done with me yet?”

Yuuri giggled, shaking his head with a bite of his bottom lip, hands picking up speed as he jacked at his boss’s large cock. 

Viktor chuckled, biting off a hiss of pleasure as Yuuri pressed the tip of his tongue to the slit of his cock. 

“And just what do you plan on doing with me, hmm?” Yuuri looked up at him, all big brown doe eyes and feigned innocence before speaking with the sweetest, most positively wrecked voice. 

“Do you have lube?” 

* * *

Viktor indeed did have lube, stashed away in the bottom drawer of his desk.

”Do you fuck your employees often, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri purred in question, gasping as three of his boss’s fingers scissored him open. 

“Mmm, no... I keep that here for late nights.” Viktor replied, quickly lining up and pushing in a fourth finger, causing the smaller man to mewl. 

“Please, just fuck me, sir, you’re killing me.” Yuuri gasped, back arching info a beautiful bow as Viktor’s fingers rubbed mercilessly against his prostate. 

That request was quickly met.

Viktor took his sweet time pushing in, Yuuri practically feeling it in his throat by the time he had bottomed out.

But once he did, he was merciless. 

Yuuri moaned as Viktor pounded him into the desk, legs held high and shaking. He cried when he was forced onto his front, nails scrabbling for purchase at the oak wood. 

He came the first time bouncing on Viktor’s lap, the Russian sitting in his office chair as his cock pounded against Yuuri’s prostate, the smaller man letting his eyes cross and his release paint his stomach. 

He came a second time pressed against the floor to ceiling windows in Viktor’s office, and a third on his hands and knees against the leather chase in the corner of the room. 

Finally, when he was almost completely and utterly boneless, face down on the leather seat and whimpering, did he still thrust back his hips, moaning happily as his boss gave one last harsh thrust before holding his hips still, cumming so deep Yuuri could feel it in his stomach. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but purr happily as Viktor laid them down, cooing contently as the Russian pressed sweet, biting kisses to the nape of his neck, warm breath fanning over Yuuri’s heated skin. 

“Mmm, you feel so good...” the Russian purred, hips twitching where they rested flush against Yuuri’s, still having yet to pull out. 

“You, too...” Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes as an arm wrapped tight around his waist. They laid in silence for a while, before Viktor spoke up again. 

“Hey,” he started, lifting Yuuri’s right hand to kiss at the golden band that adorned his finger. “Maybe you’d like to call it a day? You won’t be reprimanded.”

”Oh? And what would we tell my coworkers about why I’m running off with our terribly attractive boss?” 

“Well,” Viktor hummed, smiling as Yuuri turned to press repeating kisses to his jawline. “perks of being married to said terribly attractive boss: no one questions when you walk out with his arm around your waist.” 

“Mmm, very true.” Yuuri purred, turning around in Viktor’s arms to cup his jaw, kissing his brow gently. “Well, are you ready to leave then, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov? I desperately need a shower, and I’d love for you to join me.” 

Viktor smiled, pressing an adoring kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE they’re married. Oops.  
> Can I just say how AMAZING you guys are? Like, seriously, I could not ask for better readers. All of you are so sweet and friendly, it made we so happy seeing all the positive feedback you all gave me! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me what you thought! I’LL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY COMMENT/QUESTION/CONCERN! Let me know if I should write more like this?  
> Edit: WOW! Can I just say how amazing you guys are? Like, seriously. I appreciate all of your feedback so much!


End file.
